Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air conditioner. The invention more particularly concerns an outlet structure for an air-conditioner for reducing air-turbulence noise generated by interference between a fan guard and air-direction control vanes. The air-direction control vanes are located in an interior unit of the air-conditioner which includes an air blower whose outlet is required to be equipped with a fan guard to provide against harm caused by a rotor, such as a fan, of the air blower.